Before the Dawn
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: First fic of KS.... "What happens when a vampire hunter falls in love with a vampire?" ...“If only the night could hold you forever, my love....then please never let me wake!"


**Well, this is my first time posting something on this fandom, but I'm a super fan of LaylaSora x]**

**English isn't my first language, I'm still learning it and the best way to learn is to exercise it, so that what I'm doing! **

**I still don't have a beta-reader, so please forgive me for the mistakes and, as a good learner, I'm open for criticism and all ^^**

**Onto the fic /o/**

_-------------------_

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

_I am nothing more than to see you there_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

The hunt was over and together all of them were heading back home tired and hurt. It has been a great night! Many vampires were killed and for the first time, in a century, they have a good new to tell the others.

A young woman was walking behind the group, watching her friends enjoying the victory. She was different, while everyone had scars and seemed to have suffered a lot, she had nothing, and actually she had a face of an angel. So angelic that would be able to convert a demon.

She turned her face quickly to the side thinking she saw a shadow, she smiled and kept walking. It was just her "guard angel" wanting to make it felt.

- "Meet me again after the dark and I'll hold you. I'm nothing more than want to see you again" - those beautiful words whispered in her hear still made her shiver and blush.

- What is it? - asked of her friends.

- N-Nothing! - She answered fast... Too fast.

- I really hope that you have nothing to do with that vampire anymore. - he said sounding dangerous.

She didn't say anything. Her chocolate eyes looking at him serious. He shivered.

- It's is her fault! - He screamed and started to look around, all the misery and destruction of what used to be a beautiful place.

- It's not!

- No? As long the vampire's blood run through her veins, she will be responsible for everything!

All the others stared at both them. The older of the team interfered and told all to keep walking, and walk they did.

She sighed and looked at the sky:

- "Maybe this night we'll fly so far away and be lost before the dawn."

The young one keep walking, somehow she knew that she wasn't alone.

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my_

_Love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

It was night. In the hunters' camp, everyone was quickly asleep. They let theirs tired bodies rest on the hard ground, all they wished was to sleep and rest, forget a little about the reality and be happy in the safe land of the dreams. The younger man was awake and he kept staring at her.

- Sora, if you think I'll let you meet with her again, you're wrong. If you dare to go, I'll unmask you to everyone.

Sora didn't say a thing; she was lying on the ground with her back turned to him. She felt her chest hurting with need to see the one that stole her heart; she closed her eyes remembering the face of her lover.

- "If only the night could hold you forever, my love....then please never let me wake!" - She hugged herself wishing to disappear between her own arms.

She fell asleep with her tears falling down her face.

Sora suddenly felt something weird, the place where she as supposed to be sleeping was hard and cold, but it was soft and kind of warm like... like grass. Her eyes shot open and she almost jumped when a cold hand touched her face, then she couldn't think anymore, she could only look into those perfect blue eyes.

- I missed you... - she heard the owner of the said eyes say softly.

- I missed you too... You, you risked too much! What if they caught you?!

- It's good to see you again too. - a whisper and then both lips were pressed against the other gently, almost afraid.

The kiss was fast and when they lips were apart, Sora started to talk again.

- I'm sorry, I was so worried. - She said losing herself again into those diamonds eyes.

- You know me well... I'm not that weak, my love. - Another whisper and Sora closed the distance between the lips again.

She never was good resisting against something she wanted so badly.

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this_

_dream_

_it's not real, but it's ours_

The young vampire touched Sora's face with soft touches, tracing from her eyebrows to her chin. She always wondered what she had done to deserve such an angel to love her too... With her eyes full of tears and her shoulder shaking a little, she hugged the hunter like her life depended on it... Somehow it wasn't a lie.

- I can't let this happen anymore, Layla! - said Sora breaking the hug, almost crying.

- We don't have a choice. Your friend is right, this will keep happening because of me.

- But...

- I love you. - she said looking at the moon - and if I need to turn myself in to keep you safe, happy and in peace, I'll do it with pleasure.

- And who said I can live without you?

- We don't have a choice.

- I love you too, so I'm going with you.

- But...

- You're my world, my peace and my happiness. Without you there will not exist a happy world, so it isn't worthy to lose you never!

- Are you sure?

- As much as I love you...

The moon was the only witness of the deal made that night. They were destined to be together... Be it in life or death.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

They were finally there in front of the big gate; they took a deep breath and held each other hand.

- You can go back... I want you to. - said Layla looking to the gate where two guards awaited.

- There is no life if you're not with me. I'm going with you till the death!

- Even in death, I won't stop loving you. - She turned Sora to her and both looked at each other's eyes for awhile.

- I know, I say the same. Never doubt that I love you more than my life.

- They are going to get worried, didn't they? - The vampire said referring to the others hunters.

- I just didn't care anymore; I just want to stay with you.

Layla smiled and kissed Sora's hand.

- Never leave me.

- I couldn't, even if I wanted. You own my soul.

They keep looking into the eyes of the other. The future was just a blur, they could die, they could live, but one thing was certain:

- We are never going to be apart, even in death. - Said Sora tightening the grip on Layla's hand.

- I promise.

And after one more long and deep kiss, they walked into the unknown. The guards were ready to attack, just like every vampire of the mansion. And the love they felt was the only guide.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

The sun was rising when they walked inside the mansion, the sun would keep shining or going to dissipate?

Thanks for your time! ^^

BlackSakuyamon ~


End file.
